Forum:Frog Requests Forum
Use this forum to request frogs from other members. Tips for Requesting Frogs *If it's your first request, read all of the section below, How To: Insert A Row. *General breed requests are more likely to be filled in a timely manner (e.g., request "any Corona'"' instead of a "White Viola Corona"). *It's best to have free space in your mailbox when awaiting a gift, but don't worry if your mailbox is full when you click to accept a gift – it will be offered again at a later time. If in a hurry, make space in your mailbox, restart your device, and re-open your Pocket Frogs Application – you will be offered the gift. *It may be best to request some frogs on a breed specific forum. *Forum: Android Trading Forum - For Android users to trade with one another *Anura requests! - For Anura Requests *Forum:Chroma Requests Forum - For Chroma requests *Forum:If you need a Tribus... - For Tribus requests *Forum:WallyRuss will give you a free lanterna - For Lanterna requests *Forum:I have Lanterna, Glacio, and Ludo for trade! - For Lanterna, Glacio, and Ludo requests *Promotional Frogs trade - For other Promotional Frog Requests *Scenery for free! - for scenery requests *Free Serpentis, Dextera, Or Marinus!- For Serpentis, Dextera and Marinus request *Froglanthropist - A special page created to recognize generous members; requesters can recommend who they deem deserves to be recognized *Forum:Free frog forums- Including Lanterna! - for frogs from level 1-12 *Forum:Marinus, Dextera and Ludo Frog Requests - for Marinus, Dextera, and Ludo requests. *Sol Train: Free Sols From BlueWater27- for Sol giveaway drawings by BlueWater27 and others. *Award Frogs Giveaway Page - If you need a frog for the award you just can't quite breed, let me know *Frogs For Free- Here, you can get frogs for free! *Forum:I have some Pingos for trade!!!- for Pingo requests. *Giving Out Random Free Frogs! -shaminstar has a bunch of random frogs and sets! *Forum:In-Game Frog Request Giveaways!- CandyJunkie811 gives away frogs needed for in-game frog requests *Yay! Sagittas!- Dannyv2003 Will give you Sagittas for any Orbis or Sagitta! * Weekly Sets may be requested at Weekly Sets Request Forum * Forum:New Frog Breeds for trading the breeds that have been added with the Nov 1 update. * If someone adds you on Plus but can't see you to send the frogs: ** Add them back. ** If that doesn't work, try leaving Pocket Frogs open so the system registers that you have it. ** This is generally only an issue with Mobage accounts (Android version). ** If the sender can't view your frogs then it seems any gifts sent will not be received (on Android) How to Insert a Request Fill out the form below to make a request. *1. Click on Edit below, next to Modify Frog Request Table. 2. In the edit view, right click on the bottom row. Go to Row -> Insert Row After 3. Fill in your GameCenter ID, Frog Request, Frogs to be traded, and any Requester Comments). ONLY SENDERS LEAVE A DATE, as this signifies a completed request. Senders, please don't leave a date until all frogs in the request have been sent. 4. When finished entering your information, click 'Publish'. Modify Frog Request Table Use the EDIT button next to the header above. Please note that the format has changed on this page. Please do not change the table properties (width, etc). Simply add a new row to the bottom of the list to add a new request. PLEASE READ: If your typing makes the table's width longer, simply add a hyphen - in the middle of the long word. People will still understand you and we can all read the entire table without having to click edit. :) Also, please, please, don't forget the spacing, because that too makes the table wider. Thank you, and continue to enjoy generosity from all the awesome people here! :P IMPORTANT: Place new requests at the BOTTOM'' of the table.'' Senders: Please fill oldest requests first. This list is cleaned on a regular basis. Attention Senders: Please do not put the date sent in the "Sender's Game Center Nickname" section. Put the date in the "Date Sent" section. Also do not leave a date at all until every frog has been sent. Thank you. | | | | | |- |randomguy | | azure chroma crustalli, please | |12/12 |GingerKid1984 |Gift. | | |- | ﻿﻿Me and the Key (Game Center ID, not Plus+) | | Any of the new frogs, but preferably a Foramen | |12/12 |GingerKid1984 |If you can send me one of the ones I requested below that would be great! (I.e., Dimidius). If not, no worries. | | |- | snippygal1 (game center) | | Mazeus, any other new updated breeds (except Tabula) |anything up through Signum | | 11/30 momkeybug1418 have a papillo, pictoris, lunaris & pluma I can send on gamecenter acceptance | |Thank you in advance! | |- |Shivirani | |Any new frog 'except '''Botulus, Cornus, Dimidius, Figularis, Foramen, Lunaris, Mazeus, Mustacium, Nebula, Papilio, Pictoris, Planeta, Scutulata, Shelbus, Skeletos, Spira, Tempulum, and Volta |Anything I have or can breed (includes old frogs and up to lv20 ones I have) | | SunShineSue1979 - sent mustacium (this one makes me laugh!) - gift ohdhalia sent Planeta, Papilio & Scutulata Doctorgonzo8088 - Glass Chroma Shelbus (awaiting your GC friend acceptance) wendy153-sent cornus & pictoris lady8jane - sent Botulus, Lunaris, Mazeus, Nebula, Spira Michnow - Templum |wendy153-thanks for the figularis! | |No problem! Thanks very much, everyone! |- |fiongan (game center) | | Cesti, Nimbilis and Bulla please |I have all breeds up to level 8, glass and chroma. |11/21 | richard-hossain accept request on GC HoffRa - sent Nimbilis, Cesti |Gift | | |- | richard-hossain (game centre) | | Any level 20 new frog please thanks |ANY LEVEL frog, ANY COLOUR, up to level 19, | |GC seems not to be able to find you - send a request to lady8jane | | | |- | CandyJun-kie811 (Game center) | | Any 2.0 breed, except for: Pluma, Volta, Templum, Axis, Scutulata, Papilio, Pyramis, Aceris, Nodare, Tabula, Dimidius, and Infinitas. | Anything I have that was listed in this box <--- | | katart90 Sent coclearis yuki0177: sent Emblema SunShineSue1979 - sent botulus - gift! ohdhalia sent Volta EtOH_PRN sent Lotus and Gemma Shivirani sent Figularis Doctorgonzo8088 - Glass Chroma Shelbus (awaiting your GC friend acceptance) ria3334: sent igneous |Shivirani: would like a Pluma please |Thanks so much!! |infinitas, if you have extra! |- |Taconut7 | | Any Veru (level 16) |Anything level 16 or less |11/8 | cooki esfora-llmon sters accept request on GC |Any Bulbus if you have |Sent the Bulbus and thanks for the Veru! | |- |DragonKitty5 | |Any new Breed please!! |I'm lvl 21, so any frog you like from the old breeds up to Signum :) | | ria3334: sent volta SunSineSue1979 - sent botulus - gift! wendy153-sent tabula |wendy153-something from my list below? | | |- |Mcduff92400 | | style="text-align:center;"|Nebula | style="text-align:center;"|any breed | | | | | |- |NKfloofiepoof | | style="text-align:center;"|Any Fractus | style="text-align:center;"|Quite literally anything up to level 24 | | ohdhalia sent Foramen | |Thank you very much in advance! | |- |kjy348 | | style="text-align:center;"| Templum, Papilio, Pluma, Figularis, Lunaris, Pictoris, Shelbus, Tabula, | style="text-align:center;"|Any breed up to level 20 | |ria3334: sent aceris, volta Shivirani: sent Figularis ohdhalia sent lunaris wendy153-sent tabula, pluma Dawn's Light sent papilio and templum. Doctorgonzo8088 - Glass Viola Shelbus (awaiting your GC friend acceptance) catmegz - sent pictoris | Shivirani: any other new frog up to lv20 if you could wendy153-anything from my wishlist below catmegz - please see my wishlist below |Thank you so much, ria3334 for the Aceris and Volta! |Enjoy! |- |nicoleh2011 | | style="text-align:center;"|any axis | style="text-align:center;"|any i can breed |11/19 |ohdhalia | |thanks so much! | |- |Bananacat13 | |Need dimidius & would be pleased to have any other new breeds (only have Volta & mustacius so far) |Lmk what you need! |11/10 | Candy Junkie811 -sent Dimidius Shivirani: sent Figularis ohdhalia sent palma, aceris & igneous |Nothing needed! Shivirani: would appreciate a Dimidius when you breed it :) |Sent dimidius- thx so much to both of you!! |Thanks to you too! |- |Psychobabble6 | |Any new frog |Anything else (just give me a few days to breed it) |11/11 | Candy Junkie811 -sent Americano |Gift, enjoy | | |- |katart90 | | gemma, tessera, hennae, nebula, fractus, pulvilis, quilta, foramen, fortuna, emblema |Any breed not listed here |11/13 | bluemetal sent you 3 lvl 31 frogs ohdhalia sent hennae | | I have received all of the frog breeds. Thanks to all the generous gifters, and let me know what you need. I have all breeds. | |- |planetearth3 | |a flecto or any new frog!!!!! |uh..... |11-10 |Shivirani: could not add you :S | |thank you in advance | |- |lady8jane | | Shelbus Coclearis Igneous Infinitas Favus Tessera Fractus Hennae Piulvillus Quilta Foramen | <-- any frog that is not listed here - thanks to the amazing people here I only need 13 of the new breeds - will start giving back to people on this list soon :-) | | EtOH_PRN sent Frondis, Scutulata, Pictoris ria3334 sent Skeletos, Dimidius -hollowman- sent Arcus, Nodare EtOH_PRN also sent: Mazeus, Levar, Vicis Michnow sent Pistrix |EtOH: Emblema, please! Then pass on some love! | | |- |candiciiice | |A Persona in any color |I have most frogs under lvl 13 | |catmegz - can't add you in GC? | | | |- |JK_STONE | |Hennae |I have all frogs except Hennae! |11/14 | -hollowman- |Nil :) | | |- |guyj3 | | Lanterna Persona |Crustalli, Velatus<, Clunicula, Marmorea, Puncti, Tribus, Adamantis, Africanus, Ludo, Zebrae, Bovis, Marinus, Nasus, Partiri, Roboris, Calyx, Mixtus, Viduo, Serpentis, Spinae, Stellata, Cesti, Nimbilis, Amfractus, Sagitta, Obaro, Ornatus, Sol, Ligo, Lucus, Arbor, Corona, Vinaceus, Gyrus, Insero, Ocularis, Biplex, Pingo, Calvaria, Floresco | |catmegz - can't add you in GC? | |I am happy to gift what I have. Just ask. |11/18 tried to friend. Name was rejected. - HoffRA |- |giznbas | | Tribus Lanterna Glacio Ludo Orbis Persona |Happy to send a copy of something I already have. :) (Thank you in advance for any help!) | | trilaphi - Tribus, Lanterna, Glacio, Ludo, Persona Anra7777-Will send Orbis as soon as possible--Hey! I can't send it if you don't accept my friend request.... | if you have, a ''Signum would be appreciated, otherwise gift :o) Anra7777-Gift | | |- |jblovergirl | |Geminus |i can send anything from level 7 and under Thanks in advance! |11/15 |trilaphi |gift :o) | | |- |Doctorgonzo8088 | | Americano, Aceris, Arcus, Axis, Botulus, Coclearis, Cornus, Dimidius, Emblema, Favus, Figularis, Flecto, Foramen, Fortuno, Fractus, Frondis, Gemma, Hennae, Igneous, Infinitas, Janus, Levar, Lotus, Lunaris, Mazeus, Mustacium, Nebula, Nodare, Palma, Papilio, Pictoris, Pistrix, Planeta, Pluma, Pulvillus, Pyramis, Quilta, Scutulata, Skeletos, Spira, Symphonia, Tabula, Templum, Tessera, Vicis, Volta | Anything NOT on this list. :) | | wendy153-cornus, skeletos, igneous & tabula EtOH_PRN: sent Planeta, Scutulata, Lunaris, Mazeus, Aceris, Lotus, Pluma paulajo15 Mustacuim, Pristix, Favus, Gemma yuki0177: sent Fortuno, Nebula, Pictoris Shivirani: sent Papilio HoffRA: Volta, Papilio | wendy153-anything from my list above if/when you have it EtOH: be generous. (TOT set would be great too.) | |Shivirani: thanks for your contributions to my collection |- |jmucody89 | |Tribus and Lanterna |Anything lvl 16 or below minus these two :) |11/15 |11/30 have tribus & lanterna for you when accept GC momkeybug1418 | | | |- |jillOfSpeed | |Bulbus ANY kind!! |Volta, Planeta, Scutulata, others 27 & below |11/15 | style="text-align:center;"|trilaphi |any Obaro, Orbis or Signum would be great :o) - got it, thank you! | | |- |Belle828 | |Any Glass frog, thanks a lot! |Signum,Obaro,Chroma kind |11/15 | style="text-align:center;"|PMV25 |If you have a Vinaceus, it would be awesome. | |Sent a Glass Chroma Anura. Enjoy :) |- |ibeneon (Android) | | Golden Bruna Arbor or any Arbor Thanks! (12/8 - still looking for one) |Level 19 and below | | style="text-align:center;"|wendy153-tried to add you but this name isn't found. Is this your GC ID? | |I'm on an Android. I think this is the only ID I have. | |- |Valdiis (Game Center) | |Any Ligo |Ludo, Corona, anything else I have if you're willing to wait for breeding time |11/15 | style="text-align:center;"|PMV25 |If you have a Vinaceus, it would be awesome. |I misspoke on looking for Ludo (which was still helpful!) but needed Ligo. |No worries, sent a Ligo as well. Enjoy :) |- | Anra7777 (Same ID for GC or Plus+) | |Any Bulbus |Anything Level 16 and below besides Bulbus and Signum |11/17 |jparkerfsc |none, enjoy :) |Thanks!!! | |- |iapril222 | |Looking for any bulbus and any veru! Thanks | |11/19 |ohdhalia sent both |a gift | | |- |jparkerfsc | | Need any one of the following: Arcus Botulus Americanus |Aything level 30 and below :) Thanks! |11/19 | ohdhalia sent all katart90 also sent all! (I don't need anything) |anything L17 up | | |- | style="text-align:center;"|trilaphi | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|Signum | style="text-align:center;"|anything I can breed |11/17 |Doctorgonzo8088 - Purple Chroma Signum (awaiting your GC friend acceptance) | | got it! thanks a ton :o) | |- | style="text-align:center;"|eFlyeFly | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|Flecto | style="text-align:center;"|Axis, Coclearis, Cornus, Lunaris, Mazeus, Planeta, Skeletos, Tabula or any frogs before v.2.0.1 |11/17 |ohdhalia | | | |- | style="text-align:center;"|ebferg11 | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|anything level 20+ | style="text-align:center;"|anything below 20 | 11/? (It's my birthday get me something good!!!) | | | | |- | style="text-align:center;"|catmegz | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| Bulbus Orbaro Orbis Flecto Cornus Papilio Lotus | style="text-align:center;"| Anything else I can breed (lvl 22) Thanks! | 11/19 | HoffRA - sent a Flecto and a Cornus (thanks for the others!) trilaphi - sent Obaro & Bulbus Tdp1205-Bulbus KasaraEm13 will send Orbis and Lotus | | |KasaraEm13 - Waiting for catmegz to accept on GC 11/23 |- | style="text-align:center;"|p3tit | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|Laterna | style="text-align:center;"|anything i have, or create specific breed u need (lv 17) |11/20 |EtOH_PRN |Gift! | | |- | style="text-align:center;"|eFlyeFly | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|Papilio, Aceris, Pyramis, Spira, Palma, Mustacium, Scutulata, Americano, Arcus, anything lvl 28 or above | style="text-align:center;"|anything lvl 27 or below except those listed on left | |wendy153-sent Spira & Pyramis |wendy153-thanks for the Janus! | | |- | style="text-align:center;"|_*Nathyr*_ | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|Any persona | style="text-align:center;"| | |momkeybug1418 - couldn't friend you on GC. | | | |- | style="text-align:center;"|wendy153 | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|Mustacium, Palma, Coclearis, Igneous, Infinitas, Axis, Nodare, Dimidius, Scutulata, Arcus, Botulus, Americano, symphonia, vicis, levar, gemma, favus, tessera, frondis, pistrix, nebula, fractus, hennae, pulvillus, quilta, foramen, emblema, fortuno | style="text-align:center;"|anything level 24 & under | |eFlyeFly - sent Coclearis, Igneous, Infinitas, Nodare & Botulus, Xoras4 sent - Mustacium | |Thank you!! | |- | style="text-align:center;"|Valdiis | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|Any Bulbus | style="text-align:center;"|Viduo, Sol, others I have if you wait for breeding | style="text-align:center;"|11/20 | style="text-align:center;"|trilaphi | style="text-align:center;"|gift :o) | | |- | style="text-align:center;"|lbhanstra | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| Lime Carota Anura Any Royal Anura Any Glass Anura Any Lime, Emerald, Olive, Marine, Blue, Royal, Pink, White, or Glass Crustalli Any Tangelo, Yellow, Green, Emerald, Olive, Blue, Royal, Pink, Violet, Cocos, Black, or Glass Velatus Any Clunicula Any Marmorea Any Puncti Any Zebrae Any Adamantis Any Africanus Any Partiri Any Nasus Any Roboris Any Bovis Any Calyx Any Glass Any Chroma Harvest Weekly Set | style="text-align:center;"| |11/22 | HoffRA: glass chroma anura, royal anura, clunicula, velatus, partiri, nasus, bovis, marmorea | | If you could tell me that you sent me a frog by sending me an email, that would be awesome! My email is leah@ miwoods.net | |- | style="text-align:center;"|ohdhalia | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|Red Tingo Sagitta | style="text-align:center;"| | | | | | |- | style="text-align:center;"|KasaraEm13 | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| Any level 27+ breed | style="text-align:center;"| Breeds 26 and under. Can do specific colors, but it will take longer. | style="text-align:center;"|11/22 (Bulbus) | style="text-align:center;"|sent Bulbus! | style="text-align:center;"|gift :o) | Please leave a note that you found me from here in your GC request. Thanks in advance! :) Thank you so much! Got the Bulbus, breeding it for my nieces now. :) |sorry, forgot to mention Pocket Frogs :o) |- | style="text-align:center;"|xoras4 | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| Pluma Lunaris Lotus Palma Corclearis Igneous Infinitas Dimidius Arcus Symphonia Janus Gemma Frondis | style="text-align:center;"|Anything else level 29 and under | | wendy153-sent lunaris, infinitas usabilityot -sent Frondis cmpica sent: Janus & Palma | wendy153- anything from my list above, thanks! usabilityot- americano thanks! cmpic - Frondis or Hennae: thanks! | Thanks in advance! Sent mustacium to Wendy153, sent americano to usabilityot | |- | style="text-align:center;"|akihikochan | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|ANY of the new patterns | style="text-align:center;"|Anything under lvl 20 |11/22 |Xerophyta sent Lotus, Pulvillus, Igneous and Fortuno |Gift |I had to reset my phone and came back playing after a long time. I need friends and new frogs! Thank you in advance <3 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|usabilityot | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|infinitas, americano | style="text-align:center;"|any others 29 and below. Thanks!! |11/22/2012 | Xoras4 sent - Americano cmpica sent - infinitas | |Thanks! have all 30 and below now! :) | |- | style="text-align:center;"|erryf3rry | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|Bulbus | style="text-align:center;"|Anything level 15 or under |11/22 |Xerophyta sent Bulbus | | | |- | style="text-align:center;"|freida_stone | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|Any Lanterna, any tribus, any bulbus, any Signum please | style="text-align:center;"|Any frogs level 15 or below | 11/22 | schaf2708 sent a Lanterna Xerophyta sent a Bulbus Ana Vitoria do V. Costa sent a tribus | If you have any breed, I don't, send me that, otherwise any other frog is fine. Ana Vitoria do V. Costa if you have a bulbus send me, if you dont have send me any good frog | | |- | style="text-align:center;"|xerophyta | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|Any level 30 frog | style="text-align:center;"|Anything else | | | | | |- | style="text-align:center;"| Daphnedaniels89 Gamecenter account | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| anything past level 16 | style="text-align:center;"|Have one of every breed except ones listed in the space before. | style="text-align: center;"|11/24 |KasaraEm13 will send all requests. |KasaraEm13 - I need a Signum if you have an extra one. Otherwise gift. :) |I sent the signum and Thanks for all of the frogs <3s |Let me know on my talk page when your mailbox is clear and I'll begin sending. |- | style="text-align:center;"|amazon_blonde | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|Any bulbus | style="text-align:center;"|Any other frog level 22 or below | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|KasaraEm13 will send Bulbus |Gift. :) |I'm happy to provide multilple frogs in exchange - need Bulbus for weekly sets. |KasaraEm13 - Waiting for you to accept me on GC. :) 11/24 |- | style="text-align:center;"|pokepoke38 | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|any glacio | style="text-align:center;"|anything i can breed | style="text-align: center;"|11/24 | style="text-align: center;"|KasaraEm13 will send Glacio |Gift. :) |Accepted. Waiting for the Glacio :) What kind of gift would you like? | KasaraEm13 - I don't need anything, thanks though. Enjoy. ^.^ |- | style="text-align:center;"|Eldon2 | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|any bulbus | style="text-align:center;"|anything up level 20 | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|momkeybug1418 friend me on GC 11/30 | | | |- | style="text-align:center;"| pokepoke | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|Royal Aurum Mixtus | style="text-align:center;"|Anything I can breed | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | | | |- | style="text-align:center;"| Grant the Human(: | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|Any frog after Magus. | style="text-align:center;"|Anything I current have. | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | | | |- | style="text-align:center;"|Chance600 | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|Any Bulbus | style="text-align:center;"|All except bulbus to level 17. Thanks! | style="text-align: center;"|11/25 | style="text-align: center;"|pokepoke38 will send Black Floris Bulbus |Nothing :) |Received, thanks! I will pay it forward :) |Waiting for request on GC |- |bananacat13 | |any Americano |nodare or igneous |11/27 |Pisaure |a Nodare if possible :) |thx Pisaure! Nodare on the way! Thx so much Ohdahlia for all the frogs sent previously!! | |- |flagfrogger | | Nebula |I track gifted frogs and send back more than received as I grow more. Currently have a full mailbox so may take a while to receive and send back gifts but I'll get to it. Thanks in advance |11/26 |eFlyeFly - sent Lotus, Igneous, Dimidius & Symphonia |eFlyeFly - I need Levar, Favus, Gemma or Pulvillus. Thanks! | | |- |sgb12321 | |any lanterna |any breed up to level 24 |11/27 |Pisaure |something pretty! | | |- |octopusdragonz | | Glacio, Tribus, Lanterna, Set: Indian Corn, MUSTACIUM!!!!!! |I will trade any of my frogs, and will send you back the frogs as soon as I get more, but it might take a while. Thank you in advance P.S. How do you insert a row? RE: rows- copy symbols that you see from sections above (need a vertical line to start each row). Notice symbol needed to close each section. | |tdp1205-Indian Corn set. If you have any 2.0 frogs, that would be great, but otherwise don't worry about it:) | | | |- |equimel | |Bulbus |I will trade anything I have or can breed something you specifically need (L17 and under) |11/27 | Chance600 equimel - Thanks, could you please possibly resend as I lost my wifi connection just as I accepted it, now its gone :) resent - 11/28 |Nothing | | Doing for others as others have done for me. |- |cool_lauren | |any of the new 46 different frogs |Any I have. I am level 31 and have all the old frogs up to that level. Thanks! |11/28 | ninevoltheart - Sent Volta Ana Vitoria do V. Costa-sent pluma | You can send any random frog if you like! Ana Vitoria do V. Costa- please send me a bulbus | | |- |ninevoltheart | |Any Vinaceus |I can trade anything I have. Thanks in advance! |11/29 | mauvia 42 sent a Vinaceus | | | |- |bldxyz | |Any Level 20 Frog: Tabula, Pictoris , Shelbus, and Any Level 22 Frog: Spira, Mazeus, Planeta |I can send any Frog up to Level 30 *except* level 20 and level 22 frogs. |11/30 |eFlyeFly - sent 6 frogs. |eFlyeFly - I need Scutulata, Americano, Favus, Levar, Gemma |bldxyz: I sent you the five frogs you needed, plus an extra Scutulata. 6 for 6! |eFlyeFly: thanks!!! |- |mauvia 42 | |any signum |Any I can breed to level 20 |12/1 |Bananacat13 |Gift =) | | |- |klaraverba | |any signum |any i can breed |12/2 |bananacat13 |Gift. =) | | |- |GoldieGirlie | |Looking for Mustacium, Lunaris, Papillo, Biplex. Any colors, thanks!! |I have Lanternas, a Pictoris, Bulla, as well as Ludos. If you want a specific color, please tell me! I'll try to breed it as best as I can. |11/29 |mauvia 42 sent Lunaris | | | |- |fairy tricia | |Geminus, Bulla, Obaro, Persona, Gryus, Bulbus, Signum |all color combos possible. Have Glacio, Lanterna, Tribus, Ludo, Marinus, Dextera, Orbis, Vinaceus and Trivium. Anything level 16 & below. | | mauvia 42 sent Geminus mangolunch sent Bulla, Obaro, Gyrus |mangolunch - would love a Signum if possible |thanks all for helping me catch up!! :) | |- |c a t h e y | |Any Signum |Request, and I will see if I can get it/breed it |12/2 |Anra7777 |Would love a Cornus, otherwise, gift. ^_^ | | |- |Anra7777 | |Any Signum |Anything Lvl 17 and below |12/1 |Bananacat13 |Gift =) | | |- |joanoflocks | |Any persona |Most anything level 22 and below. |12/3 |Anra7777 |Would love a Cornus, otherwise gift. |Thanks so much! Now I can finish the Trick or Treat set :D | |- |GingerKid1984 | | Any of the following: Flecto, Skeletos, Planeta, Mazeus, Coclearis, Mustacium, Dimidius, Arcus, Tessera, Pistrix, Fractus, Hennae |Anything else (if you want a specific colour, let me know). | | | | | |- |coppereos | |Any Signum |Anything from level 19 and below | | | |Playing on an Android |Use the android forum |- |eFlyeFly | |Palma, Fortuno |Anything lvl 28 or below (except Palma) |12/2 |perkeo2 sent a Yellow Aurum Fortuno (Level 32) 26,230 and a Violet Callaina Palma (Level 23) 16,715 |Can anyone send a Nodare my way, please? Thanks! perkeo2 |eFlyeFly - sent 2 Nodare. Thx for the Fortuno and Palma. |Enjoy! |- |perkeo2 | |Nodare |Anything up to level 32 (Emblema and Fortuno) |12/2 |eFlyeFly - sent 2 Nodare | |Nodare is the only frog I do not have. Thanks for your help! | |- |*:oniko:* | |Ludo |Anything up to level 32 (except Ludo) |12/3 |mangolunch |anything I don't have |Thanks! I think I have nearly everything, so let me know which breed to send you. | |- |mangolunch | |Dextera, Geminus, Bulla, Obara, Vinaceus, Gyrus, Trivium, Bulbus |Anything else up to level 15 |12/5 |nytigerr |Sent them all | | |- |Apptor | |Signum |Anything up to lvl 18 |12/3 |Bananacat13 |Gift =) | ASAP plz!! | |- |Deeznuts12345 | |Signum |Anything I got! |12/3 |Bananacat13 |Gift =) |I'll send anything you want just LMK!! | |- |vsophie | | Black Chroma Vinaceus - Black Chroma Ocularis - Black Chroma Trivium - Black Chroma Bulbus - Balck Chroma Signum |I can breed anything... |12/6 |nytigerr |Gift | |Thanks ! |- |Dymple14 (plus) | |Any Vinaceus |Signum, Bulbus, Calvaria, Veru, Magus, Biplex, Floresco, Insero | | | |plus does not work anymore. Give us your game center ID instead | |- |Sraedi | |any Nebula, any Papillio, any Hannae |anything pre-11/1/12 | | | |many thanks! : ) | |- |cool_lauren | |any fractus, axis |anything. I have all the old frogs under level 31 | | | | | |- |Ngoc187 | |any signum or new frog |anything including laterna, tribus, marinus, veru, magus, glacio thank you |12/7 |nytigerr | | | |- |Tammie817 | |any vineaceus |anything I have |12/7 |nytigerr |Gift |thanks! | |- |nytigerr | |any Signum, Magus |anything up to lvl 19 | | | | | |- |octopusdragonz | |I no longer need cesti |I would like for keeps, I will try to repay you if I can | |ryugecin: done! | | | |- |Dawn's Light | |Arcus, Botulus, Americano |Some new breeds and Glass Chroma | | | |Thanks in advance! | |- |mcr907 | |any Signum |mostly anything 23 and under! |12/11 |nytigerr |gift |Thank you nytigerr! | |- | --(Pringle)-- | |any Bulbus |almost anything until level 20 |12/13 |nytigerr |gift | | |- | spicyhamster | |Any Scutulata |Anything level 28 and below |12/13 |FireFly3396 |Gift | | |- | gyre_falcon | |Any Coclearis, Scutulata, American, Favus |Anything below 28 | | | | | |- | fsckit | |Any Bulbus, Vinaceus, Flecto |Anything I have (currently level 18) | |FireFly3396 sent bulbus and vinaceus, bananacat13 sent flecto |Gift |Thanks! | |- | traquino98 | |any lanterna or glacio |Most anything below level 17 | | | | | |}